villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Freya vs. Ravenna
"Freya vs. Ravenna" is a rap battle from the internet series Princess Rap Battle created by internet music artist Whitney Avalon. It features a duel between the characters of Freya and Ravenna, with a small intervention of The Huntsman and Sara from the 2012 fantasy film Snow White and the Huntsman, and its 2016 sequel The Huntsman: Winter's War. It was performed by Whitney Avalon as Freya, Laura Marano as Ravenna, Derek Theler as The Huntsman and Jessica Bishop as Sara. Lyrics Look, it’s my psychopath sister who abandoned her sanity Slept her way to the top, absorbing power from vanity Hide yo’ kids and hide yo’ wives, my kin is creepin’ nearer Like MJ she’s talking with the man in the mirror You think you’re so slick but let me be Blunt While you whisper in the shadows I just take what I want My forces conquer kingdoms - it’s my law they instill Love is forbidden, even Netflix and chill Did you say something? Because it sounds like you’re riled I guess you’re still bitter from the loss of your child While you outlaw affection, check the reflection I’m practically invincible since my resurrection I’m a sucker for beauty, leaving permanent scars You’re the second-place silver, I drop solid gold bars I made you from nothing, now you make me embarrassed You think that's not fair, but we know I'm the fairest You’re a monster inside while I’m wittier and grittier This battle is a cold war who cares who’s prettier? Once you feel my frost bite, then you'll put up no fight We remember that Ravenna Lost to frickin’ Snow White I’ll freeze you freakin’ solid and shatter your remains Your crazy don’t faze me, I’ve got ice in my veins I’m the mistress of cold, I’ve got that climate controlled I can break her cause she’s faker than a ton of fool’s gold I’m faster, cooler, calmer and I’m twice as nice, maybe You'll get that cold shoulder from this ice ice baby So fresh and so clean, I’ll put an end to your scheme The winner is the winter and you’ll scream for this Ice Queen You keep coming back for more like a cold sore Always nipping at my heels, quoth Ravenna, Nevermore! My beauty bewitches and no king is immune He falls for me, we marry, and he dies on the honeymoon Brutal beauty with brawn and when my body’s gone My power lives forever in this phat brass gong We share the same bloodline but you’re half as strong You’re like the live-action version of Elsa minus the badass song So let’s stop this charade and end this whole ice capade The weakness in your heart’s the reason you were betrayed Best sorceress since Circe - you’re just a beginner Pathetic, beg for mercy, bow down to Ravenna Ya’ start the fight without me? My presence is vital Maybe they forgot you? But my name’s in the title! Wow, Hersworth and Hemsworth, your two favorite huntsmen That bow-toting traitor brought her wack axe husband Well, I never, miss! Though now she’s my missus The good queen? Please, you’re as bad as your sis is You raised a child slave army! You’ve got no room to judge Let it go Chill out, free your heart from this grudge You kill all that oppose you without thinking twice And you cannot solve your problems making walls of ice That’s enough, children, this is a family matter And I will be the champ for the rhymes I’m slinging at ‘er Is that envy I detect when you’re dissin’ my name? Don’t hate the Freya, hate the game You were a lowly little pawn so check this switch up I'm the reason you're a queen - don't make me smack a bishop I start this and I end this, I’m the prequel and the sequel You can’t have the final word cause I’ve got no equal Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images FREYA vs RAVENNA Princess Rap Battle Laura Marano Derek Theler Whitney Avalon.gif FREYA vs RAVENNA Princess Rap Battle Laura Marano Derek Theler Whitney Avalon (1).gif FREYA vs RAVENNA Princess Rap Battle Laura Marano Derek Theler Whitney Avalon (2).gif Screen Shot 2019-07-23 at 02.40.44 1.png FREYA vs RAVENNA Princess Rap Battle Laura Marano Derek Theler Whitney Avalon (3).gif Videos FREYA vs RAVENNA Princess Rap Battle (Laura Marano, Derek Theler, Whitney Avalon) Category:Rap Battles Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Group Numbers